Losing You
by romanceisdead69
Summary: This isn't a story of 'you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone.' Asami knows what he has is special, the problem is that his enemy does too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**I have been pretty heavy on depression since I last posted, it's weird when things are great - and then in the next second - they're not. I couldn't even relax and write because (and this isn't a dig at anyone!) I was in the middle of writing a story only to see someone else has published pretty much the same thing just before me - it's kind of soul destroying and it made me loose all enthusiasm for writing and all of my stories. **

**So I have been writing this and yes, I've been down so this will be depressing until I've cheered the hell up. I will do my best to update stuff but I'm afraid the human mind is fickle and I can't make myself write well when I'm feeling like shit. Sorry! I just wanted to give you guys something today.**

**Thank you for all my reads, reviews, faves and follows - sorry if I don't get back to you all. I'll do my best there too.**

**Warnings: Swearing. **

**}xXx{**

"He's arrived Asami-sama. He's been sent to wait in your office…"

Asami nods at Kirishima from the back of the limo, the guard pocketing his phone once more after speaking briefly with the secretary based at Sion where Akihito has just arrived to greet Asami, the man making his way back from the Airport after a four week business trip in Munich. He stubs out his cigarette and straightens his suit absentmindedly, adamant that his heart did not just start to beat a little faster upon the realisation that after countless sessions of FaceTime phone sex, he'll have Akihito, all five foot eight inches of him, all to himself. Naked and spread out for him on the grand, polished desk in his office within moments.

They turn into the street that houses his flagship club. Sion. His castle.

Akihito sighs as he finishes sending a text to Koh and peruses the almost empty shelves while he swivels around in Asami's big office chair, waiting for the man to get back from the airport, Finally. He had gone to Europe over the Christmas period, Akihito invited and all too tempted to go but for his mom's insistence he spend the new year with them, the photographer not having much time for his family these days apparently. What with the whole being kidnapped and carted off to Hong-Kong thing, or being kidnapped and held in a warehouse thing. In between spending time with his ultra possessive Crime lord lover.

So he had agreed to come along today after work, Asami and him over that past month having to satisfy their embarrassingly high libidos and the (repressed and denied) need to see each other over an unreliable internet connection during the night as Akihito tried to keep his voice down while jerking himself off in his old bedroom. Hid friends and family only mere feet away. The secrecy though just added to the thrill for both of them, Asami managing to have Akihito whimpering more than once while he taunted Akihito with the fact that the photographer had no lock on his door, that his parents could hear his lewd moans and walk in at any time to see their one and only precious son laying on his small single bed, thrusting into his hand as Asami did the same over the line, Akihito muffling his cries with the T-shirt he had pulled up from the waist to expose his chest and nipples to Asami, his very-much male lover.

It felt so wrong but so, so good and also more than once Akihito had screamed _'Asami'_ into his Doraemon cushion as he came hard though still feeling empty, still wishing he could have more. And Asami reading him like a book.

Even now he still blushes from the memory of those nights, the middle of the day for Asami because of the time difference not that the man seemed to mind at all, mostly because he's the one that had always started it. He turns the chair to face out of the floor to ceiling windows, sighing and sinking into the leather like he knows he will be into Asami's arms in just a few minutes, when he arrives. The photographher already trying to calm his racing heart.

The door opens behind him and he turns, ready to greet Asami with a smile.

The limo finally pulls up to the club and Asami makes his way swiftly through the building, opening the door to his office and placing his briefcase beside Akihito's bag on the sofa, already reaching up to loosen his tie just a little after four incredibly tense weeks dealing with a rival fixer, one who had for some time been attempting to poach Asami's clients and territory. The trip had been necessary, negations tough but he thinks they had made headway in the end and the German, Albrecht Dürer had finally rescinded - admitting that a battle between Asia and him would not be beneficial, especially as Mikhail Arbatov had refused his support for the German after he had reached out to him. A war against Asami meant upsetting Fei Long after all.

"Akihito…"

He says, practically purring and with one of his more beastly smirks on his face. Heat begins to swirl and pool low in his stomach at the mere thought of those lips, against his in a matter of seconds. He rounds his desk, expecting a sleepy Akihito to be curled up within the comfort of his desk chair and he smiles as he turns it. Only to find it empty.

He goes to the bathroom, the door closed. He finds that empty as well.

The man takes out his phone and refuses to acknowledge the sense of irritation coursing through him at his spritely lover.

"Kirishima, did Takaba go somewhere?"

He frowns as he hears the negative, no one has seen Akihito leave Asami's office since he arrived twenty minutes ago. He finds himself displeased at the lack of information and at the elusive photographer himself as he casts his eyes around every possible nook and cranny within the office the nimble young man could have concealed himself within, coming up empty soon after. He sighs down the line, a headache forming already as he orders his man to search high and low for the brat, the one that's probably off snooping in one of the security offices somewhere.

**}xXx{**

**Two years later**

Asami is up out of bed and in the shower before the come smeared over his cock and thighs even has time to cool, leaving the latest of many young men still dazed and catching his breath on the huge hotel suite's bed.

Two years, two years since that day at Sion when his men had come up empty in their search for Akihito, two years when his little lover just upped and vanished that afternoon from Asami's office and leaving nothing behind but his rucksack holding his two favourite camera's and an upturned pen pot on Asami's desk.

That pen pot the only sign that anything was wrong.

The security footage even came up empty, his men only able to speculate whether the footage was tampered with or not, he had specialists in combing the footage for any signs of looping, analysing each frame but always coming up inconclusive. No clear signs of looping. It seems the boy really did just disappear.

Asami had gone on a rampage, well, as much as one can when you have no one to actually target. He had frozen Akihito's account, shown up at all of Akihito's usual haunts, on the look out for any signs of hazel hair and those fiery eyes and had even placed taps on all of Akihito's acquaintances phones, no one was safe and no one wasn't a suspect. Asami was frustrated, angry, unsure. Not emotions he likes to feel, ones that he hadn't really felt before, ever. Before Akihito.

Endless searching, spying, shooting when he didn't get answers and after a week or two he had even reached out to the police when all other avenues had utterly exhausted themselves, only to find both his friends and family had already placed a missing persons report.

And like that, two long years passed. Asami only holding onto all of Akihito's things now out of convenience, he tells himself. Though he's faced many of the five stages of grief already.

He shuts off the water, hoping the kid in the next room has the sense to have left already, not in the mood for any emotional displays like the one before, or the one before that. Sex has become a chore, his partners nothing but a hole and he knows that he may as well use his hand but there's something, something that he won't let himself do yet and that's always picking up boys with just a little, just a tiny resemblance to that person. It could be their hair colour, their laugh, there's always a small hint of Akihito in these young men and it helps him to pretend. To not feel this strange and unwelcome sense of abandonment, hopelessness that keeps him from sleeping at night.

He's Asami Ryuichi, he shouldn't be feeling this way.

He steps backs into the bedroom and changes back into his suit, ignoring the coy display from the boy rolling sensually on the bed, enjoying the rich Egyptian cotton against his naked, marked skin. The Crime Lord can't stand it, can't stand the see the affected greed on these whores faces once they get a taste of him and his life style, Akihito wouldn't - he would never -

He clenches his jaw as the naked young man slides off the bed towards him and steps away, just missing the arms that are aiming for his waist. Time to go to work.

Out of the hotel he nods at Kirishima who bows to him as usual beside the open limo door, the slightest of sighs leaving the loyal guard as he closes the door. Another day, another floozy.

It's not his business what his boss does and he knows this, it's just that also, looking after this man's best interests is Kirishima's job. This whole situation, ever since Takaba Akihito was abducted from from Sion that day, from the one place that given the sheer number of security personnel and the latest in security technology guarding it - the place should have been impenetrable. Asami's men had been beside themselves, searching every possible hiding place, the laundry to the trash to the surrounding buildings and yet still coming up short. Kirishima had presented himself at Asami's desk the next day, resignation in hand and he had bowed deeply, offering up himself for any punishment Asami deemed appropriate for this unfathomable oversight, his utter helplessness to find one troublesome boy that had disappeared from right under their noses.

Asami had angrily dismissed the notion, a man such as Kirishima too valuable to let go even in the face of this so he had ordered him back to work. Demanding with a snarl that if he is that distraught over the boy's disappearance then he should be in fact pouring all that wasted energy into finding him. Kirishima has been looking into it with renewed vigour ever since then, him and Suoh still chasing up any new leads and though still coming up empty. From what that man, Dürer had said months later when they had finally cornered him in Shinjuku and tortured him for days, after he had planted a deadly explosive device in that same office - Asami's office at Sion. He had told Asami, Suoh, Kirishima and a handful of other loyal men that yes, he knew perfectly well that Akihito was important to Asami - and that he had disappeared.

He had laughed brokenly, gargling blood. Laughed at Asami's rage and merely stated that he had been the one that had arranged to spirit the boy away, not even an hour after Asami had walked out of their last meeting - but he kept on laughing, boasting that he had escaped several weeks after and that he's probably dead, the 'whore already totally broken, drug dependent and completely fucked out' - probably lying dead, rotting in a gutter somewhere here in Tokyo already.

Ha said it was a shame he couldn't have shown Asami his handy work, his masterpiece - right before he ended them both.

Asami had frozen upon hearing this, his men too. And they had all been furious to learn it. Wrathful. To the point that even when the last of Dürer's limbs had been removed and he had slowly bled to death to the noise of his own cries and ragged breathing on the floor, not one person left the room or averted their eyes. This man deserved it and they would stand by their king to the end.

Kirishima worries these days, he does not have the time between Asami-sama picking these men and women up at a bar or club and Kirishima dropping them off at a hotel to do the necessary security checks - it's only a matter of time before one turns out to be an assassin or that they get pregnant or give his boss some sexually transmitted disease. Asami-sama has stopped caring though, has almost stopped going home at all and Kirishima sees the dark shadows just forming under the mans eyes, more than once he's caught him asleep in his desk chair. Clearly unable to sleep at night, next to yet another stranger. He knows his boss can handle himself but it's true also, that he is only human. What about next time?

The guard starts the car, sighing when yet another call comes through the line. Not even ten in the morning yet and already this is the second of the day of this nature, a pesky pickpocket has been preying on Sions customers over the last few weeks and his staff as of yet have been unable to catch him. If this keeps up he'll have to consult Asami about this nonsense but rather luckily, he's been able to compensate the victims so far with a few complimentary bottles of Champagne.

He notes that perhaps today and with both himself and Suoh based at Sion he should clear this little vagrant up for good, he's sure Asami-sama wouldn't notice if he ducks out for an hour while the man sleeps at his desk again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :D **

**Sorry, another short chapter! But I'm trying to keep the momentum going while I can so I want to keep these updates coming! **

**Thanks so much for putting up with my nonsense on the last post, I feel better now thank you and I appreciate the warm words and reaction to this story. I hope it doesn't disappoint as it goes along, I think it'll be a short one and I am also working on updates for other stories so thanks for waiting! **

**Sorry for any mistakes, I don't own yada yada and I don't know if you get Possums in Japan. (I live in Japan atm btw - fun fact XD)**

**Warnings: Swearing, drug use. **

**}xXx{**

A man steps out of the polished Sion doors and into the late afternoon sunshine, casually strolling down the steps with his jacket draped over his arm and busying himself with his phone. The target for the day apparently spotted briefly just a few moments ago, loitering by some trash cans in the alley just behind the club and caught in a rare sighting. Scavenging for food.

He stops on the sidewalk and places his phone in his pants pocket, feigning a yawn and pinching the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger causing his glasses to shift slightly as he hears quiet yet urgent, shuffling footsteps ahead of him. Suoh in his ear confirming the swift approach of the pickpocket from the shadows. A short scruffy, scrawny kid with shaggy black hair and ragged clothes. A small bump is all it takes, a soft grunt and the figure rushes off again into the darkness, Kirishima feeling his jacket grow distinctly lighter upon his wallet disappearing, along with this downright _brazen_ thief.

He turns and rounds the corner, Suoh already waiting with the weakly struggling pickpocket held by the scruff of the neck in the alleyway to the left of the building. Kirishima's wallet in hand.

"You used your actual wallet, Kei? There's a good seventy thousand yen in there."

Kirishima just laughs, losing a mere seventy thousand yen would mean nothing in comparison to the shame of letting this amateur thief get away so easily. He steps up, accepting the expensive leather wallet back with a nod after dressing and pockets it back into his jacket before observing the little rat, some street punk who looks like he hasn't washed or had a decent meal in years. Sad, but none of Kirishima and Suoh's concern.

"Young man, please tell me and my acquaintance here why you're targeting patrons of this business…I assure you, fess up now and this will end a lot better for you."

"…"

The boy just fidgets in Suoh's grasp, mumbling nonsense to himself as his head darts back and forth, eyes cast to the ground.

Kirishima looks up at Suoh, the man frowning down at the kid that's trembling and struggling in his hold. He doesn't seem scared, nor cold, just a little crazy. They both sigh and wonder what the most humane method of uh,_ 'dealing' with him_ will be but first, they need their answers. It wouldn't do for more of these undesirables to start targeting Sion's elite clientele.

With Suoh's grip tightening on the boy Kirishima fists his mangey looking hair, making a note to thoroughly shower later and drawing the delicate looking face up sharply so he can press some fear into this cretin and make him talk. The boy's face is filthy, grey. Tear tracks and dried blood smeared over much of it rendering it near unrecognisable to that of a person but it's the eyes. Those eyes blinking painfully back up at him that have him gasping. Suoh asking with urgency just what it is that has Kirishima reacting in such a way as to turn as pale as a ghost.

"K-Kazumi _he._"

He shakes his head, clearing his jumbled thoughts and demanding himself that he keep his head lest he make a terrible mistake in his haste. He opens his eyes, looking to ask the brown eyed boy a question, looking down gravely as Suoh looks on in sheer wonderment.

"_You, are you_? Takaba, _Takaba Akihito?"_

"…"

There's silence and Suoh blinks, blinks, blinks again and blinks some more. Trying to fathom just what the fuck he heard from his esteemed and clearly up until now _sane_ colleague and without thinking he whips the boy around, unmindful about the hair that gets ripped from his head with it as Kirishima neglects to let go (not that the kid reacts) and Suoh shakes him, staring into his eyes, at his face. Trying to shake the life back into him. If he heard right. If this is Takaba, Asami's Takaba. Shouldn't he be spitting and snarling at them by now? Shouldn't he be trying to fight, to run away again, anything?

His brushes the long black hair from the boy's eyes, a large hand on his forehead as he also demands, also pleads with the boy.

_"__Takaba? You're Takaba?"_

"…"

The kid though just continues mumbling, eyes wide and seeing but the boy doesn't seem to register just _what_ or _who_ he's seeing. Too high judging by the red eyes, blown irises or the constant sniffing and jittery limbs.

They look at each other over the black head of hair, confused. This situation being an unfathomable one - an un-calculated one. Without the kid saying so much as a single intelligible word, not even acknowledging them - what are they to do?

Kirishima stills, wondering whether it's wise or foolish to bring Asami in on it now, when they're both not even sure. The fact that his hair is naturally black had always been debatable, the men not having seen any childhood photo's but again it's his eyes, those eyes that they would recognise anywhere. They've got both men hoping, praying that this is Takaba. But.

If he _were_ to tell Asami and be wrong? If he were to be the one to only deepen the man's distress further by presenting him with false hopes? No. He can't do it.

He'll take this Takaba lookalike away for now, get him cleaned up and try to identify him conclusively before notifying his boss as yes, more harm would be done than not if they were to get Asami's hopes up after all this time. They both know that Asami has kept Akihito's room just as he left it. Waiting and hoping in secret.

"Kazumi, I'm going to take the boy to my place, have him talking, washed and dressed before we mention this to Asami-sama. Do you agree?"

"Yeah…" Suoh nods grimly. "The boss would have both our heads if we're wrong…"

So they part, Kirishima talking the silent, hunched figure in hand and steering him towards the back of the building to the parking lot as Suoh steps away, just as his phone rings from his pocket making both him and Suoh stop, it's Asami on the line. _Shit. _He thought the man was still asleep.

Kirishima coughs slightly, handing the boy off to Suoh so he can take the call. Suoh's large hand over the boy's drooling mouth, just in case.

"Asami-sama…"

Kirishima's eyes flicker to Suoh, an order to ready the car coming through after he answers noncommittally and evasively as to why both Suoh and him aren't in the building right now. Asami needs to head to Roppongi for a lunch meeting with the foreign minister to discuss trade routes and a required bribery amount for said trade routes. He hangs up the phone some time later and regards his partner, the Takaba lookalike too and reaches a swift decision. There is no time at all before he has to meet Asami at the bottom of the elevator so there's only one option left.

"Kazumi, we need to go to Roppongi with Asami-sama, would you mind knocking the boy out and putting him in the trunk of the limo? After I drop Asami-sama and you back here I'll take Takab-_the boy _home right away."

"You sure that's a good idea? What if the boss wants to go in the trunk?"

The bespectacled guard takes a deep breath, wracking his brains. He shouldn't need to go into the boot, obviously. But this is Asami-sama. He seems to always know when his two best men are up to something and this isn't like one of their surprise birthday poker nights. This is his long-lost and supposedly-dead lover. That reason also being why he can't even consider letting him out of his sight, leaving Takab-_the boy_ in his own car until later.

Ah, he_ could_ send Suoh with Takab-_the boy_ now and stash him at his place? Hm, but that means he'll have to pull someone else to accompany them to Roppongi and then Asami-sama will definitely start to ask questions. Right. He sighs, looking back at his colleague with steely determination.

There's nothing for it.

"We'll just have to keep him out of there by any means if he catches on Kazumi._ Any. Means. Necessary_…"

"Right."

They nod gravely, 'Takaba' swaying in Suoh's hold before the men finally rally their courage and part ways. To meet at the limo in a few moments with Asami-sama in tow.

**}xXx{**

Asami exhales around his cigarette as he looks out of his window, the man reclining leisurely against the soft black leather of his seat in the back of the limo as Tokyo rushes past in a blur of colour and faceless people. Always on the lookout for that familiar mop of unruly hazel hair amongst the crowds.

The meeting had been a roaring success for Asami at least and he's quite pleased, not that he can say the same for his men. They seem distracted, tense. Maybe he's been working them both too hard recently, especially with the late night or rather early morning stops at hotels, only giving them a few hours off each.

"Hm…You two are being awfully quiet this afternoon, where did you both disappear off to earlier anyway?"

Kirishima gulps audibly, Suoh casting him a glance in warning and to remind him of the emergency drill they had discussed while their boss was in his three hour meeting. They knew this was coming, the man giving them both amused glances as they had stood in the corridor that told them he knew that something was up but luckily and through extensive brainstorming, Kirishima has an extensive list of flimsy yet believable excuses thought up for the occasion.

"Just addressing the _latest_ fire audit Asami-sama, checking the fire escapes…"

"_Hou?_…"

His men squirm and fidget in the front of the limo, Kirishima maintaining a white knuckle grip on the iPhone in his hand and Suoh the steering wheel. Both men looking forward, always forward - never to the rear view mirror, never to the back section of the luxury car as there be monsters, the scariest one of them all (an Asami-sama who appears to be in a playful mood.)

Kirishima clears his throat and taps at his phone desperately, checking and memorising Asami's schedule for the rest of the week to give his brain something to do that is more conducive than fretting over the unconscious man in his trunk and the sweat steadily pooling at his brow. He's about to make a clipped comment about how Asami has the rest of the day free so he should perhaps think about _going home_ to get some rest when there's a sudden bang from the back of the car. One that has Kirishima's and Suoh's hearts both trying to high-tail it out of their mouths.

"What was that?"

Asami looks at them both sharply, gold eyes boring into their heads, right into their brains and most likely right into their guilt ridden little consciences as Kirishima turns pale again, gaping like a fish out of water as he goes to glare daggers at Suoh - who _clearly _didn't use enough chloroform on the kid! How the hell are they going to explain this? Shit, Kirishima can just see it now. Assurances of 'Oh you think he looks like Takaba too Asami-sama?" 'Oh? It's not?' 'Really?' And finally, from Asami himself…."any last words Kirishima?….." And shit. _Fuck._ _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu -_

"I ran over a Possum, Boss….."

Suoh says, fucking saving the fucking day and Kirishima could kiss him, french the fuck out of those thin, cherry lips _stubble-and-all_ but luckily the man steps on the gas then, sending them into near warp speed in the limo so he doesn't have to, just settling for a sideways look of sheer relief that says just as much instead.

He's so relieved in fact that he doesn't even bother to remind himself that there are no Possums native to Japan…

It's only a few mere minutes until they reach Sion once more, Asami casting a curious look at the disheveled state his two men are in once they pull up, Kirishima getting out before the car had completely come to a halt to let Asami out at the front of the building. He bows Asami through the door as the mans phone rings, turning back though with a murderous glare in Suoh's direction for the man to go and fix the_ little problem_ currently causing the faint rocking and strange noises coming from the limo, Asami thankfully back inside the building already and too busy talking darkly into his phone to Milkhail Arbatov to notice.

Suoh quickly grabs the chloroform from the glove box and makes his way back around the limo to the boot as Kirishima makes his way back down to receive the bottle and white cloth, ready for Suoh to pop the trunk and apprehend the prisoner if he tries to make a break for it. Missing though, the foot that swings up after the fists, clocking the blond guard right in the nose.

"-ittle -"

He stops moving, nose dripping with blood but finally with a hold on the boy as he seems to reach a conclusion. There _was_ somethings familiar about the force of that kick and he's relieved. He thinks they might be onto something here after all.

He finds himself holding onto the boy a little more gently, despite wanting to punch him for the fractured nose.

"Don't overload the cloth Kei, I think he's already too far gone on stimulants for this…"

Kirishima nods, just dousing the cloth with enough of the pungent smelling liquid to knock the kid out for an hour or two, enough time to go and make his excuses to Asami and disappear home for the rest of the day and it doesn't take too long for the boy to fall limp, whimpering and wailing incoherently as the men both look left and right down the street - passers by doing the sensible thing and averting their eyes at the sight. They just hope that Asami isn't looking out the window.

They shove the body back in the trunk and slam it shut, each feeling the heavy weight of their secret as they turn to enter the club. Kirishima thinking up an excuse to leave. He struggles to think of a good reason all the way through the building, in the elevator and even outside Asami's office and it's only a second after _that,_ that he finds himself beside the mans desk with files in his hands and wonders just when the fuck that happened.

"…orea situation?"

"Hm?"

He comes to only a second later with a small start, bowing to Asami and offering incoherently rushed apologies which the man dismisses with a wave of the hand. He regards Kirishima, frowning a little and making the bespectacled guard gulp again nervously. Nervous to the point of making him consider just throwing the files and running. Far, far away.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He starts again, this time though for an entirely different reason, now he's making Asami-sama worry because he's so distracted. He bows again, offering yet more incoherent apologies which Asami dismisses again, this time with a sigh alongside a wave of his hand. The man throws down the file of trade data he was analysing and pulls out a cigarette instead, lighting it and taking a long drag, flicking the excess ash before he looks at his right hand man sternly.

"Go home for today Kirishima. Rest. I want you back here in top form tomorrow. I'll have Suoh leave too when he's finished his briefing, you both seem to need it."

"Should I have someone freed up to take you to the uh, usual places this evening Asami-sama?"

There's silence for a few moments, Asami leaning back and flicking more ash into the crystal ash-tray as he ponders.

"No, I'll head home. Soon I think."

Kirishima sighs, relieved. He honestly doesn't know what he'd do if either himself or Suoh weren't free tonight to accompany Asami to all the godforsaken places places he goes to these days. It's not that he doesn't trust his men, no. it's just that he doesn't trust one of them. He just doesn't know who yet.

"I'll have Suoh notified and he can take you before you send him home for the night."

He bows and steps out of the room, already sagging a little due to a large amount of the oppressive Takaba sized weight bearing down on his shoulders. He nods to Suoh who has bloody tissue shoved up snugly into his nostrils, the man talking with the chief doorman for the night and leaves swiftly out of the building, bypassing exchanging pleasantries with everyone else in favour of checking obsessively that he has his car and house key. Suoh thankfully having managed to dump Takab-_the boy_ in his car without rousing suspicion. He'll have to arrange for the parking-lot's video footage to be scrubbed later but first he'll take 'Takaba' straight back to his, the sedative undoubtedly wearing off within the next thirty minutes or so and it's a good fifteen minutes to his house. He'd better step on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello - here we are, the next one!**

**I spotted some mistakes in the last two chapters! : / Sorry about that! I'll go back and fix them when I get a chance.**

**Hope you like it, sorry for any mistakes in this one! I don't own the series. **

**Warnings: Drug use, swearing. **

**}xXx{**

There's a long silence following Suoh's stern three knocks on Kirishima's apartment door where he lives alone, around an hour after the man had finally left Sion with the booty hidden safety in his car, unconscious. He knocks again anxiously, a little impatient to see whether Kirishima has managed the task of getting the boy to talk and cleaned up, already anticipating the possibility of presenting him to Asami - Suoh hopeful that they actually have Takaba in their grasp.

He hears finally the tell tale signs of activity, muffled footsteps before the slide of a lock and the door opens to reveal a very disheveled looking Kirishima. Sleeves rolled up and no tie. He peeks blearily up at Suoh to greet him.

"That bad huh?"

Kirishima only nods, waving his partner in and walking ahead to the lounge to where the boy is and much to Suoh's surprise, he's gagged and tied tightly to a dining chair whilst around him the rest of the room sits in a desperate state of disarray, some struggle having clearly happened when Kirishima had brought the boy indoors as he came around from the sedative. He takes off his own jacket and sets it down on the couch, also rolling up his sleeves and settling in for a long night.

He had picked up some cheap, fast acting sedatives from an acquaintance on the way to Kirishima's flat upon realising that yes obviously, this kid won't make any kind of sense if they keep him hyped up on whatever party drug he was hooked on, that he's clearly not going to cooperate either upon waking up being manhandled through a doorway into some unknown residence by a stranger. Said stranger lets Suoh take the lead with the interrogation from here on out, the only words Kirishima has managed to get out of the scared kid after the struggle is 'fuck you' and 'let me go.' Not getting off to the best of starts. The man decides to go and make himself and Suoh a coffee, the boy not getting anything until he tells them what they want to know.

Suoh takes the seat opposite the pitiful captive, The filthy kid trying to see him through the glare of the lamp shining in his face. It's a good few moments of silence before Suoh removes the balled up gag serving to keep the kid quiet.

The newly freed mouth takes a deep breath, preparing for a barrage of expletives shot in the huge blonde guy's direction.

"You! Fuck you- let me go! What do you want from me?! What did I do?! Wha-!"

He doesn't get to finish that line of accusatory abuse before the fabric is shoved back in his mouth, the boy almost gagging as the dry fabric pushes against his tongue. Suoh sits back in his chair, Arms crossed and sternly observing the struggling kid. Fresh tears spilling down his cheeks as he gags and almost chokes on the fabric pressing deep into his mouth, pushing his tongue back painfully.

"We are going to talk. Quietly. You tell me everything you remember about the last two years."

Amidst the silence of the living room as the one tied down processes the nonsense being said to him, Kirishima arrives with two mugs of steaming hot South American coffee, the smell seeming to warm the room, filling it with a comforting aroma that the boy recognises. The guard sets the mugs down on the coffee table near Suoh and takes a seat nearest him on the sofa, turning his head to the side and watching closely, the lamp glare allowing him to observe without being seen by the boy.

After a few more long moments, Suoh removes the gag again. The enraged young man immediately launching into another tirade.

"W-who are you guys?! What are you talking ab-!"

The gag goes roughly back into his mouth without further ado, the huge blond guard silencing anything other than the answers he wants. He settles back in his seat and crosses his arms again, this time leaving it a moment longer before he talks, letting the kid calm down from his renewed bout of gagging and coughing.

"We can keep going all night, as long as it takes. You are going to tell me what you have been doing for the past two years, why you left Sion that day without a word…."

He pauses, leaning forward a little with the light catching his face and highlighting the harsh lines of concern and hope and the silence drags on after that, deafening to the boy who had been listening with wide, searching eyes, ones that are fixed on the huge blonde guy's face. uncomprehending but stricken. He feels like he knows that face, that he knows one of these words. _Sion._ Sion, the place he had been looking for, the place he spent so long trying to get to and walking for days and days, miles, begging for people to tell him but they only looked at him with disgust and walked away, him learning quickly not to talk to people at all. He searched and searched, feeling like he was searching for years until one day, not so long ago he had seen it - Sion. He knew he knew it, somehow.

Suoh seems to read the hint of recognition in the boy's eyes and removes the gag. The room silent still while no one dares disturb the tension charged air, Kirishima had seen it too. That this boy seems to remember - something.

"Sion…I need to go to Sion….Asami…"

Fuck, now it's the guards time to stare in realisation. Who would have thought that name would be uttered so quickly? They exchange looks, Suoh pressing the boy a little more gently, urgently.

"Yes, what does this name, Asami. Mean to you?"

There's silence, the boy scowling and thinking hard, knowing his ticket to freedom lies with this word, this word that he cannot place.

"Asami…..? I, I don't know….I need to go to Sion, to Asami….."

The men look at each other, the kid squinting through his hair and the harsh light at them but they share a mutual look of exasperation and relief. It's not perfect by any means, but it's a start. He knows that he has to see Asami and that's enough for now. They decide the next phase of the plan is in order, Kirishima nodding to Suoh and he sips his coffee and stands. Suoh nodding gruffly and doing the same.

"Kid, you want some candy?"

He perks up at that, candy being his favourite thing in the world. The only thing that calms hims down, lets him think. Makes him fly.

"If you're good, we'll give you some candy….you just need to do what we say."

The boy nods eagerly, eyes wide and hands wringing and gripping each other where they're tied behind the back of the chair. He doesn't know what they'll ask him to do, not that it matters - he's done almost everything in exchange for his candy in the past and as long as he gets it he _will _do anything. These men though just sigh in relief and watch him for a few more moments. The larger one of the two approaching his chair and blocking out the blinding light.

"I'm going to unite you, you're going to come with me to the bathroom, shower and dress yourself and then we're going to cut your hair. You will then sit and tell us everything you know about Sion, about Asami. Only then you will get your candy. Do you understand?"

He remains silent, nodding again and eyes on that little baggie in the mans huge hand. His precious pills inside. Pink this time, not that he really cares about the colour as it's what they do to him that has him craving them. He needs them now, needs to take them or he thinks he'll die otherwise. His mouth watering already just at the thought of having them again, the satisfaction as they slide down his throat and he waits for them to take effect. While he waits to dream of those arms, those lips lingering at his forehead. While he waits to feel safe again.

**}xXx{**

The glass clinks down gently on the counter top, Asami leaving it for the cleaning lady in the morning to take care of, no pots, pans or dishes being used tonight or any other night since Akihito disappeared. Asami slipping back into his pre-Takaba routine quite seamlessly after that day two years ago. He walks through the polished, sleek halls of his luxury apartment and thinks back on the day - his best men hopelessly distracted and strained, already resolving to get to the bottom of their strange behaviour tomorrow. One slip up is alright, the two having been placed on extra duties of late after all but if it happens again he'll have to consider other options. Distractions and lapses of focus from them would cost dearly after all.

The man pauses at the end of the hall, realising with perhaps just a little surprise on his part that he had bypassed completely his bedroom door, instead ending up and the next one along. Akihito's room. The one he hasn't allowed himself to step foot in for months. As is stands only the house keeper has access, coupled with strict instructions to only clean around items and not to disrupt them and to change the boy's bed every week as he would have. He had given those instructions a few weeks after it had happened, his belief that the boy would somehow come flying back to him still strong but now - now he just can't bring himself to tell her to stop.

But.

What's the point in keeping a room for him, when Akihito is in all probability dead?

He sighs and places a hand on the door knob, feeling foolish even as he takes a breath upon opening up the door. The place sat for so long that it no longer smells like his lover. The place so lifeless it makes him feel a little more empty. Isn't he just fooling himself now? What is he doing keeping Akihito's room all made up like a disillusioned parent waiting for their runaway child to come home. Two years. That boy living for two years on the cold and unforgiving streets. Realistically he knows that Akihito is probably dead. Though the pain he feels upon even hinting at the thought to himself is disturbingly - too much to bear.

He drives _that_ thought back down, ruthlessly. He's Asami Ryuichi. Again, he shouldn't be feeling this way.

As he pulls the door shut again with another breath he thinks he might see how he feels tomorrow, maybe finally making the decision to have the room cleared out. Like all these things were never even here, like _he _never had made such an imprint on Asami's life.

Asami reaches his room and strolls through the dark to his bedside lamp, switching it on and leaving his watch beside it. Now contemplating the other matter from today, perhaps more alarming than his men's uncharacteristic behaviour as this has to do with the small yet relentless itch that's been steadily growing, the possibility of a mole within his own organisation.

He had investigated every one of his employees when Akihito had disappeared - not foolish enough to assume one person could make it in and out of the building either unchecked or without being detected. It had to be someone with inside knowledge. They had each of them come up clean, though again Asami being who he is not one to take that at face value. A good mole could spend years on building their cover. It's what he had done with Yoh. But, since Akihito Asami has been watching closely, his servers set to flag any suspicious mail or visits to any suspicious web addresses but again everyone has come up clean. Even the anonymous E-mail Mikhail Arbatov had received today promising inside information on Asami's organisation had been followed to an untraceable IP address, scrambled and unreadable. Routed through servers all over the globe.

To think this new threat could be linked to his missing lover, to the attempt on his life two years ago when explosive ordinance had been discovered by Kirishima by chance in his office is a strong possibility. The fact though that the person contacted Mikhail of all people doesn't support that theory. Asami and Mikhail's business relationship is as strong as ever now. Though, of course there is the possibility that this person doesn't know that. Just like Albrecht Dürer hadn't.

He sneers slightly at the rage the mere memory of that man evokes within him and turns away to the bathroom. Hoping to wash away the sheer sense of impotent anger and frustration he just can't shake, no matter who he tortures, shoots, or fucks.

His mood doesn't improve by the next morning, especially when he's rudely awoken by an early phone call.

"Asami…"

"Asami-sama-"

Kirishima says, sounding more like himself which in a way is music to Asami's ears, making him cheer somewhat. The man sounds like his usual reliable, unflappable self again. Good. That means that today should go much more smooth-

"I apologise, but I am sick. I would like to request to take a day's leave please. I apologise for any inconvenience caused. I shall have Suoh cover all my duties."

Asami says nothing, just lays there and blinks for a few moments. He checks the caller ID up on the screen quickly, noting that it'd definitely Kirishima. It's definitely his guard and secretary that has not taken even one day off sick or otherwise in the past four years. Yeah. It's really that Kirishima. The man brings his other arm up from beneath the covers and rubs his tired eyes, somewhere in the back of his mind noting that it's rare for him to have slept the night through but he's got more pressing matters to attend to, like why the hell his best man wants a sick day when he sounds genki as hell.

"What's the ailment?"

"Mm?"

"What's wrong with you…"

Kirishima swats his nosey little houseguests hand away again, the boy curious as to who's low, rumbling voice he can hear coming through the speaker and wanting to listen in on it too. The man shakes his head and covers the receiver with a hand until the kid gives up, shrugging and turning away to continue munching happily on his buttered toast. A full stomach helping some of his colour return after a night of more sleep than he's had in months. The candy he was given helping him to relax and the sofa he had slept on so much more comfortable than his usual cardboard and soiled, sodden blankets.

"I've got a pain Asami-sama, in my neck_. A big one."_

He says with a wry smirk in the boy's direction, who is now poking a prodding his carefully arranged artefacts and antique book collection. The explanation not being entirely false. The boy certainly is proving to be quite the pain, so much so that he's growing increasingly sure that this is Takaba. But they should know for sure today, If Suoh is successful later on with his mission. A pensive sounding breath from his boss over the line draws his attention back, the man probably seeing right through him so he thinks it best to end the call quickly, offering more apologies before complaining of pain and hanging up with an audible 'phew.' Just as the boy comes back with the last mouthful of toast being swallowed down.

"Who are you?"

He says, cocking his head to the side slightly and realising that he probably should have demanded names from these guys a little more forcefully last night, especially as it doesn't look like he'll be going home to Sion any time soon. Sion though, he needs to get back to Sion.

"Oh…" The man says, pocketing his phone one more time and regarding the kid with curious eyes. "…I'm Kirishima, we already know each other. Do you remember?"

The kid shakes his shaggy black hair back and forth, his mop looking so much better now the matts have all been cut out. He mumbles a 'no' and goes back to the dining table, taking up his next slice of by now cold toast and munching it with equal fervour, Kirishima daring to push it even further.

"Kid, can you tell me your name?"

The boy casts his eyes upward, 'hmming' long and hard as he wracks his brains, coming up annoyingly short.

"Nope."

He takes another bite, noting to himself that there are only really two words that he needs to remember after all. There was a time, he's sure, that he had been chanting them to himself like a prayer. Over and over again and praying desperately as unspeakable things happened to him, as they had made him take all these pills and needles until eventually they are the only two words that had stuck. Sion, Asami. He needs to get back to Sion and to Asami.

"Are you going to take me back to Sion? I need to go."

He says, setting down his half eaten slice of bread, suddenly wary and unsure. Jittery like a rabbit before a fox.

The man just stares at him though, steeping his fingers together to observe him sharply. Reading the cloak of fear being swept over the boy's delicate features.

"Not unless you can explain to me why. Why must you go back to Sion? What does the name Asami, mean to you?"

He shakes his shaggy black head of hair again, hands coming up to clutch his ears in frustration as the voices all tell him why, each one buzzing and talking so loudly that he just can't understand. The only words ringing through as always, unchanged. Are Sion, Asami. I need to go back. I need to go back!

His eyes shut sharply against it and he feels himself crying out, falling, wishing it would all stop but before he knows it he's laying on that soft sofa again. The nice man, Kirishima pressing a piece of candy into his mouth and a glass to his lips. He swallows the pill greedily, eagerly seeking all the comfort the little pink pill has to offer and his vision clears for just a few moments before it starts to slip again, the boy falling into comforting sleep. Warmth.

**}xXx{**

Suoh practically collapses into the drivers seat of the limo, the man just having survived sneaking into his employers office and extracting the valuable complete file on Takaba Akihito, the most comprehensive and in depth version they have and the one that both he and Kirishima knows Asami likes to keep in his desk, not that he's looked at it for months. Asami is currently in one of the private rooms in Sion, in a private meeting with the head of a large real estate mogul, the man discussing plans for a new club which will be Asami's largest to date. Right in the heart of Shibuya.

Suoh had known that this would be his only chance, casually strolling into the mans office to raid his draws and tuck the folder into his jacket before leaving the building quickly, having to do other errands anyway. He takes a shaky breath, knowing that there is definitely no going back now. This folder in his hands could hold the answers to everything. For better or worse.

Suoh just hopes that Asami doesn't get the urge to look at it after all this time, at least not until tomorrow when Kirishima can slip it back into the drawer.

He lights a rare cigarette. Needing all the muscle relaxants he can get after seemingly developing a nervous twitch. Too much evading of questions and avoiding Asami's eyes over the last twenty four hours are having a negative toll on his body already.

His phone rings, the signal from his boss that the meeting is over. He stubs his cigarette out and sighs, hoping it's not long before they can fix this two year old mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! :D**

**First off I'd like to thank Freddy Mercury for his support - I have been singing 'dun, dun, dun, another one bites the dust…!' All freaking day long to get this DONE!**

**Sorry for the delay, have been super freaking busy - thanks SO much for all the reviews and for reading, faving and following. **

**Sorry for any mistakes - warnings definitely apply for this chapter :( characters belong to her madge Yamane-sensei.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi (AsamixOC, AkihitoxKirishima!) :D Drug stuff like OD'ing so is a little ****graphic…..**

**}xXx{**

He's flying, floating. The candy given to him by the people who call themselves 'Kirishima' and 'Suoh' is his new favourites by far. Those little pink pills. They keep the bad feelings away they take him to that place where he loves to be, surrounded by comforting golden warmth. Strong arms around him, an affectionate rumbling voice tickling his ear. It's not like all those other times when he dreams about, those times when someone had held him while he was fighting, kicking, screaming and scratching until they swore, beat him into unconsciousness or pumped him full of yet more drugs. Taunting him with cruel words and bruising hands.

This isn't like that at all.

He want's to recall _this_ person endlessly, wants so badly to wish him into existence and _himself_ into this mans arms. Those large, gentle hands that hold him so strongly, like they never, ever want to let him go. _Go. Go?_

That's right! He needs to go! _Sion, Asami._ He needs to get back to Sion and to Asami!

The boy wakes with a start on Kirishima's sofa, where the soft click of the front door and subsequent locks sliding into place can be heard before the bespectacled man reappears once more with some sort of office file in hand, setting it down on the coffee table next to the paper bag holding the last of the drugs and turning to go and pour the boy a drink in the kitchen. Returning soon after though and placing those on the table also, on two lacquered coasters. Taking a seat on a nearby chair.

"You're awake, good. Please feel free to drink that coffee, I'm going to ask you some questions..."

So the boy slowly sits up on the couch, his head already starting to throb with the come down, already itching for another one or two, or more, pills. Anything to make this nausea and ache go away, this feeling of constant, maddening itching under every inch of his skin that makes him want to tear into it but instead the boy gingerly reaches for the sweetened milky coffee, trembling hands bringing it to his lips to take the tiniest of sips as Kirishima holds up a photo, squinting at the figure and back at the picture of a young, smiling Takaba Akihito.

"Hmm, we'll have to have your hair fixed also…"

The guard continues mumbling to himself as he journeys on through the file holding all known information on his employers awol lover, already planning to add a visit to the hair salon into their day. Kirishima is already taking the boy to a clinic out of town in just a few moments having finally found a doctor not connected to Asami in anyway shape or form, that he's found yet at least. He checks his watch, noting that it's almost time to go so maybe the questions can wait for now - after all, surely when he's had all of his guests physical and blood tests completed he should have conclusive proof that this _is_ Takaba. The hair being perhaps the very icing on the cake.

He spooks the kid as he stands suddenly, tucking the folder under an arm and pocketing the pills before holding out a hand towards the door - an indication that it's time to go, but not to Sion like the boy expects. That expectation alone though having him hastily setting down his mug and preceding Kirishima out of the apartment.

They drive in silence, the young drug addicts limbs jittering and hands clenching on the large jogging bottoms he's dressed in, his eyes darting back and forth along the road and sidewalk, looking for the familiar red brick building that stands out amongst all the others, his haven. Sion. He keeps that up for the whole fifty five minute drive, even as the car pulls up to a tiny off white building, dwarfed by the tower blocks beside it and with an off kilter sign above the door reading _Hashiyama Clinic. _The engine stops and Kirishima un clicks his safety belt, turning to his passenger only to find his eyes on him, wide and accusing. Those large, familiar Hazel eyes.

"W-where are we? Where's Sion, I need to go to Sion! Why -!"

He's softly hushed into silence, his mouth pulling down with distress and his knuckles white as they clench the jogging pants harder in his hands. Breathing growing erratic at the thought of having to search and find Sion, Asami - all over again. It took so long the last time, forever - he doesn't know if he can do it again.

"I'll take you to Sion soon, first though we need to go in here, and…" He sighs, wondering how to make the kid cooperate without really divulging just what's going to happen to him in just a few moments. He settles on bribery instead.

"...If you're good I'll give you more of those pills you like. So behave."

Well. That manages to get the boy's attention, the need to control his tremors, this itching and the voices in his head more urgent than his need to go to Sion, because how can he find Sion if he can't even think straight? And 'Kirishima' did say _he'd_ take him there...That pretty much settles it and he doesn't even question himself as to why the pills he accepts and takes now make him sleepy, why they have the opposite effect on him compared to the others so he just nods eagerly, wiping his drooling mouth with a shaky hand and nodding until Kirishima is satisfied. finally getting out of the car to enter the clinic.

**}xXx{**

Asami sets down his drink on the bar top, his own bar top to be precise as he's currently situated within the main saloon in Sion, back to the old routine of casually perusing the flocks of young men and women, seeing if any at all are suitable to be his fuck-toy for the night, nothing more though. Never anything more.

His eyes lower once again to his glass, about to raise it to his cold lips but before he even gets a chance a tanned, slender hand comes to rest upon his own. Masculine yet soft. A silkily seductive voice whispers close to his ear.

"Hey, you look lonely. Want some company tonight?"

The club owner turns his head ever so and out of the corner of his eye the intruders face becomes clearer, bright white teeth, midnight blue hair and dark, sharp eyes. Asami's initial gut reaction that the boy is cunning, charming, beautiful yes - but lacking still. All of them, always lacking.

"I'm not lonely, but alone. Two different things entirely."

As he turns to remove the offending hand and take another nonchalant sip of whisky and soda water the boy rolls his eyes, changing tack and leaning on the high bar top so he can get a better look at the face belonging to the body he's been lusting over all night. It's his other hand now, his left and the one closest to Asami that inches across, down to caress the mans thigh, a bold move yes but nothing he hasn't done before. He's brought down bigger fish than Asami Ryuichi after all.

He whispers again, this time as he squeezes the hard muscle under his hand, ignoring completely that the golden eyes he wants to drive to lust just look bored, vacant.

"Listen, it took me a lot to come over here. Can't we go somewhere quieter and get to know each other _y'know,_ over a few drinks?"

Asami all but snorts in amusement as he takes in the stubborn cast to the young mans features, the slight furrow to those dark, waxed to perfection eyebrows, glinting eyes and pouting lips. A stubbornness there that reminds him of someone, again. He pauses and against his better judgement, against the part of him that urges him not to he runs a thumb over that pink, plump bottom lip, the boy letting out a trembling breath and opening his mouth in invitation. Asami decides he may as well after all.

"How old are you kid?"

"Tw…" He swallows, trying again as Asami takes his hand away. His hand still on the mans thigh though, and smoothly travelling up that leg some more. "Twenty three…"

_That's the same age as- _

"Name?"

"K-Kaede…"

"I see, come then. Kaede."

Suoh watches from the sidelines as Asami downs the rest of his drink and bids for the boy to follow him towards where the loyal guard stands waiting, the pair passing Suoh completely before he tuts quietly and joins them, leaving the club to travel to yet another hotel, to yet another grand suite where his employer will have yet another fling. Trying to forget. He can almost read the mans mind, especially after the conversation they had off hand this afternoon and not twenty minutes after Suoh had delivered the file, the conversation about the possibility of arranging for a removal van and though he didn't say, Suoh knows exactly what for.

"To the Penthouse."

Suoh actually pauses before he turns the key in the ignition, shaken by the swift turn of events. Could he and Kirishima be wasting their time after all?

He starts the car just as the partition slides up and for some reason he finds himself irritated, angry. Wanting to swear and curse at this cruel twist of fate that has them finding Takaba Akihito too late, finding him just when Asami has already fooled himself into thinking he no longer needs the kid he almost went to war with the Chinese and the Russians for. Perhaps. Two years is a long time after all.

He lets out a small growl as he hastily takes out his phone from his breast pocket, typing a short text to Kirishima before cursing and sharply swerving around a bicycle, grumbling that there are too many of the fuckers riding around Tokyo anyway, what's one less.

Asami breaks his kiss bruised lips away from Kaede's, not bothering to stop the small hand rubbing him through his slacks though as he leans over and presses the intercom. A breathy reprimand ringing through the speakers into the drivers cabin and making the blond giant grip the steering wheel until the plastic and leather groans under his hands.

_"Eye's on the road, Suoh."_

Luckily for Asami, or rather for Suoh, he doesn't hear the guards quietly but tensely growled reply from the front of the luxury car.

"Fuck off. Asami-sama."

Asami laughs, the front door undoubtedly denting the stark white wall where Kaede is pressing him unrelentingly against it, kissing him with a fervour he hasn't felt literally for years, the small pair of hips grinding against him so eagerly that this thing threatens to be over long before it's even started. He pushes forward, toeing off his shoes as his partner does the same and he laughs again when Kaede trips over the Genkan step, the crime lord pressing his prey further into the apartment.

They crash into the master bedroom and the boy has his back on the mattress before they break for air again, Kaede shoving at Asami's still coat covered shoulders playfully and panting through his grin, eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"I, I think we should, should have a drink first. My...buzz is wearing off…."

He continues to pant as the man laughs wickedly, nipping at the boys chin and running his tongue from his teeth marks up to the swollen, parted lips. Kissing once before pulling away and smiling evilly.

"Hn. If it's a 'buzz' you're after..."

He gets up and removes his coat, jacket, the pair of dark brown eyes on him widening upon seeing his gun holsters until they get removed also, Asami finally when he's just in a shirt and slacks he collects several items from the bedside cabinet. A cock ring, liberator and lube.

He takes in the sight of the eager tongue licking at pulsing lips, the dilated pupils and heave of the boys chest before he pounces again, pressing him to the bed and all but ripping his clothes off, the supplies having been shoved aside for now as he readies this little morsel - as he also shoves aside any thoughts of _wrong_ and _on Akihito's side of the bed_. The man drowns out those insidious words by kissing Kaede harder, undressing him faster. The man having already reached a mile stone after bringing a piece of ass to his home after so long. Too long, he tells himself.

He bites, almost tearing the boy's nipples and making them swollen and red but producing the most excited cries and moans while he fists Kaede to a brink of orgasm, pistoning in and out two thick digits only to cruelly draw away completely a short while later. A thin strap of leather being fixed into place instead and getting buckled tightly at the base of the boys cock which has Kaede gasping and tugging at Asami's hair in protest - Asami laughing wickedly once more, shushing him and readying the large, lubed dildo at his puckered entrance.

Kaede's eyes fly wide as he's violated so deeply by the huge, ridged dildo that only goes part way in preparing him for the real thing. Asami's girth. The man doesn't even pause before he turns the device to full, taking the boys arms in hand to fasten them to the bed frame with his discarded tie.

He gets up to have a quick shower before continuing, the hum of the vibrator and the tortured cries of blinding arousal from his bedmate like music to his ears, even if they do sound wrong. all wrong.

**}xXx{**

Kirishima's phone beeps and he manoeuvres the grocery bags in his arms to shut the front door and read the text that's come through from Suoh, cursing softly to himself as he looks at the blond boy currently marching ahead of him to the living room. Kirishima bypassing the lounge to set the food shopping down on the counter.

_'We need to step up the plan.'_

It's silent for a few minutes, the guard's steely mind already planning ahead to tomorrow, just a few more hours to maintain this farce, just a few more hours until the big reveal. Even if this fresh-from-the-hair-salon Takaba Akihito can't remember a thing.

All tests at the clinic had come back either clean or just what he had hoped for, the same height, blood type and dental history as the original Takaba Akihito, one and the same. Thank goodness. After that Kirishima had easily found the first hair dresser he could near by, all out throwing money at them so they would agree to stay open late and transform the black mop of hair before them into the golden one as seen in the photo the guard had thrust their way.

Now it's just a matter of getting the two together, hoping for the best. Hoping it's not to late.

A chaotic rustling and quick footsteps are heard before Kirishima turns, just in time to see the newly coloured head of hair careen towards him, warm, soft lips claiming his own and surprising a gasp out of him as he's shoved into the kitchen counter.

He manages to push Akihito back without much effort, the kid too jittery for his muscles to hold much strength but the boy tries to start forward again, whispering urgently with his eyes closed and lips searching.

"Please, please, please, oh please, please, I've been good, I have, please, please, anything, do anything, please….."

Kirishima nearly yelps when a small hand palms him suddenly, his hips trying to move back and away but he finds himself trapped while Akihito tries to seduce him into handing over the candy he loves so much. He shoves the boy again, tries to shake him until the unseeing hazel eyes open just a fraction but the hands on him only work harder, squeezing and pulling at his length through the fine fabric of his suit and he finds himself letting out a heavy breath into Akihito's waiting mouth, the boy still begging, pleading - what for? At this point he barely knows.

The guard finally pushes him away with force and the boys hands finally relent their assault, Kirishima a little angry at the boy but also himself for being caught off guard like that - and failing to act quicker to stop it. Before he got a boner. He shakes Akihito by the shoulders again, trying to bring those hazel eyes to focus on him while the boy still mumbles to himself, though he just continues to whisper and beg for relief - he's too far gone.

Kirishima sighs and frog marches Akihito back to the sofa where he sits him down, at least getting him out of the kitchen and away from any sharp implements before he slips the bag out of his pocket - realising he forgot water though so goes back to the kitchen for some, returning with a pill and a glass ready in hand which Akihito snatches and swallows like a man dying of thirst, eyes looking up to Kirishima beseechingly after and grasping his lapels in hand when the man takes the water away. This time just whispering one solitary word with wide watery eyes, pale, wet lips that has Kirishima gulping thickly.

"…More…"

It's only the memory of why Akihito is here in his apartment at all that has him shaking himself mentally, the man not breaking eye contact but still using his free hand to wordlessly uncurl the small fists off his jacket before rising and walking away. Erection deflating as he grips the counter top and thinks about Japanese Armour manufacturing techniques in the early 1700's...

He takes deep calming breathes and only when he can feel blood returning back to his brain does he venture back into the living room, some ten minutes or so later - expecting to see Akihito asleep as usual on the couch after getting another dose of sedative.

He does not expect to find the couch empty, the boy nowhere in sight.

_Fuck._

His next port of call is the front door, still locked, good. Maybe, just maybe he's over reacting, being paranoid. He checks his pocket though, just incase.

Gone.

The fucking bag of fucking drugs is fucking gone.

He races to the bathroom to find that locked too and wastes no time before he braces a shoulder to run at it, it crashing open after just four and a bit attempts and he almost falls over Akihito's sprawled legs when he rushes into the room. The boy already paling terribly and his lips already turning blue - shit, a million times shit. He curses himself again for being too distracted to remember this boy's a highly skilled pickpocket.

The empty paper and plastic baggies mock him from the floor. Empty bar one pill that Akihito must have missed in his haste.

He yanks the unconscious boy forward and shoves two fingers unceremoniously into Akihito's throat, the muscles and his tongue contracting lazily and he swears as he shoves them in deeper, needing him to vomit soon, before the drugs stop his heart. He pushes down at the back of his tongue, willing and hoping his body to respond and after a long while it finally does - Akihito finally convulsing and vomiting up foamy pink bile while Kirishima holds him and hastily reaches up to run the tap, rudely evicting his and Akihito's toothbrushes from their holder so he can fill the small plastic beaker with water - preparing to flush the boy's stomach completely.

It's a good thirty minutes later when the water from Akihito's stomach finally runs clear, the boy regaining consciousness and groaning in between choking coughs. Confused at the fiery, burning pain rippling through his whole body, his stomach and back but the feeling curiously mixed in with a stinging numbness in his limbs.

He moans piteously as he's lifted and de-clothed, his vomit soaked clothes being left in a pile on the floor as he's shoved under a cold shower to wake him up some more and he screams, Kirishima ignoring the weakened hands thumping his chest as the fully clothed man holds him for a few minutes under the spray. Waiting until all traces of vomit are gone completely and the boy is lucid enough to not pass out once more.

He dresses a now shivering Akihito again, laying him under two thick blankets on the sofa where he finally presses a pint of warmed milk into his hands several minutes later and turns the television onto some ninja anime the kid seems to like while Kirishima himself is now fresh from a shower and is mostly dry, bar his hair, but dressed in fresh clothes. He gives the boy one last long disapproving look and orders him to drink before returning to the kitchen to scoop up his phone again. Finally replying to Suoh.

_'Takaba managed to get hold of the pills, he's fine. We'll need more though. _

_I agree, stepping up the plan is a good idea. We'll take him to the penthouse tomorrow, see if it jogs his memory.'_

Suoh reads the text and lets out a sigh, Kirishima called the kid _Takaba_. Good news, that's great news. Especially knowing this mess could be all fixed tomorrow too is certainly a weight off, but. Just knowing what could be going on inside Asami's apartment _right now_ fills Suoh with a kind of irrational, maybe even unjust anger - but, again. Surely it's the man's right to move on? Surely it's the healthy thing to do even, it's been two years after all.

Why are they both so sure that he would want the kid back anyway?

He laughs and adjusts the chair he's relaxing into, the limo's drivers seat, keeping on hand tonight incase Asami needs him. He and Kirishima know why they are doing this, they had known since that day at Sion two years ago when, just for a moment. They had seen the mask drop, dropped to show rare distress and uncertainty when they had told him that Takaba was really gone, without a trace.

Yep. He really fucking hopes this mess can be cleaned up tomorrow, or he may just explode.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, next one's up!**

**This is a long chapter! Hope you enjoy it :D sorry for any mistakes, my brain wasn't working well when I re-read it. Thanks a bunch for all the reads, reviews, follows etc etc…..**

**Warning: swearing. (Pretty much just Yaoi in the next one) **

**}xXx{**

Kaede grumbles, sluggishly crawling back to consciousness from being subjected to both a deep, rumbling voice above him and gentle taps to his face as he lies passed out in what _seriously_ must be the comfiest fucking bed he's ever been in, after what was _literally _the best fuck(s) of his life. Period. Yeah he had gotten a little carried away last night with the sheer freaking sex god that is Asami Ryuichi but really, who can blame him? The man is a fricken _demon_ in the sack.

The boy gives a lazy grin as he lays there resolutely refusing to open his eyes, hoping the man will just_ try and make him_ instead.

But for now at least it seems that Asami has had enough, the man dressed and seemingly ready for work as Kaede finally relents and cracks a bleary eye open to rest upon the all too tempting crime lord, the man chuckling and stooping down finally to capture the mysterious boys lips with his own. The kiss is slow at first, sensual - but soon gaining in ferocity as Kaede moans under him, trying to pull him down and on top only to have Asami laugh again and pull away instead. His eyes twinkling in amusement as he let's the boy know he really _does _have an important meeting in less that forty minutes. In other words, thanks - but get the hell out.

"Oh shit uh, sorry - I'll just…"

He gets out of bed, a little tender and sore in all the right places and luckily Asami hands him his clothes before he has a chance to fall and flail around too much looking for them.

"If you don't get dressed quickly I may be forced to change my mind."

He smirks as he disappears off into the bathroom to efficiently route through his medicine cabinet, Kaede shouting after him as he hops into his briefs.

"Ah crap, I need painkillers, my ass is killing me!"

Asami appears once more, levelling the boy with a smirk.

"You aren't expecting an apology are you?"

"HA! No, but then again _yeah_ - how can you _possibly_ make it up to me?"

Kaede shoots a devilish grin over his shoulder at Asami as he all but hobbles into the bathroom, the man setting some pills down on the counter next to the boy currently cradling his ass, along with a glass of water. From there it just takes that and a quick thirty seconds to take a leak before he is ready to go, the two making their way down the building in the elevator chatting about nothing in particular - greeting Suoh at the limo, the guard appearing to have one hell of a stick up his ass for some reason this morning.

When the pair are seated in the car and it finally pulls away Asami hands Kaede a can of juice, also drawing out his phone so he can get the kids number. Surprised he's doing things the normal way for once and not automatically gathering all the information he can on the boy - especially after having fucked him for hours and without protection, just like the others.

He makes a note to have Kirishima book him another physical later, just in case.

The limo pulls up to a non-de-scrip café in Shinjuku as per Kaede's request and the boy slides along the seat to uh, express his thanks for this morning and last night. He works his way onto the mans lap and drives into the man's mouth, ferocious and wild and Asami notes that this one is really nothing like Akihito, really - so forward, so eager. Honest? He's not sure about that yet.

After a few good minutes of tongue fucking they finally part, mostly as two sets of lungs are burning and Kaede's lips are threatening to fall off but they agree to meet again sooner rather than later - both eager but for entirely different reasons.

In Sion, Kirishima is stood ready and waiting at Asami's desk with the obligatory pile of files as the man enters, setting down his briefcase and hanging up his coat before eying his right hand man speculatively - noticing that he looks fine but not so well rested as he would have expected after a day off but he looks healthy none the less. The bespectacled guard bows low and greets his boss, apologising for his absence again as Asami's second most trusted man, Suoh, trudges into the room - a thousand invisible storm clouds raging atop his scowling head.

"Suoh, did you look into that matter?"

Kirishima cocks an eyebrow, looking mildly at Suoh who's scowl just deepened. He makes a note to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible.

"Not yet Asami-sama, my initial enquiries where met with dead ends I'm afraid. All _removal companies_ appear booked up for the foreseeable future."

The man '_Hmm's', _working his forefinger absentmindedly over his chin. Not quite convinced.

"All removal companies, booked up? In Tokyo?"

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Suoh takes the opportunity while Asami seems to be pondering something and looks pointedly at Kirishima who only takes a swift moment to realise just what the hell is going on. That his boss really might be considering removing all traces of Takaba from his apartment, from his life? He mentally shakes himself, knowing that jumping to conclusions would just be foolish - but his comfort is short lived when Asami _'hmm's'_ again and swiftly opens up the very bottom drawer on the right side if his desk - thank goodness he had slipped the file back in there just moments ago!

"Kirishima…"

The man trails off, which is in itself so unusual that his two best men tense, looking between Asami and the folder with no small amount of trepidation. He seems to debate with himself before taking a breath and flipping open the file, dozens of photo's of Akihito - his Akihito. stacked inside, along with sheets and sheets of statistics and gathered intel on the boy. The two onlookers look at the folder gravely. If he only knew - but soon, soon.

He closes the file, the men sure that neither of them are actually breathing as he seems to consider something - finally reaching out and offering the file up to the guard beside him.

"Have that destroyed would you?"

Kirishima takes the file, wordlessly - tucking it on top of the others that he is holding against his chest and looks to Suoh, still wordlessly and Asami dismisses them soon after, saying he'll look at the rest of the files Kirishima has later on, leaving the men with no choice but to leave his office shaken - their resolve utterly dashed.

They move on down the hall and to towards Kirishima's own work space, away from any prying ears or eyes as he sets the files down on his desk. The one reading '_Takaba. Akihito' _on top.

"How is the kid?"

Suoh asks, looking at the file as though he were seeing each of the photo's burning through the manilla cover, tension laced through his jaw and the scowl now threatening to be a permanent feature.

"He's better, it was a total oversight on my part last night I'm afraid. I was - distracted. I've got him locked in the spare room now, all the Pocky and Soda he can eat and drink. I used the last of the pills this morning so he'll still be out cold."

They smile, the image of Akihito waking up to find a small mountain of his favourite chocolate snacks and cheap soda has their moods lighten just a fraction. Suoh notices though that there might be one tiny oversight to Kirishima's plan…

"How's he uh, 'gonna take a leak?"

At that surprisingly Kirishima's small smile only widens sadistically, the man popping the folder in the drawer for safe keeping for now. One word is all he needs.

"Bucket."

**}xXx{**

As soon as his men are out of the office Asami's finger is threatening to push down on the intercom, a simple _'on second thought Kirishima, bring the file here.'_ all that would be needed to have the last remnants of Akihito back in here with him. Seeing his photo had brought it all crashing back in ways Asami loathes himself for, this seeming weakness that has him missing somebody, anybody this much. _No._

He curls his hand into a fist, removing it from the vicinity of his office phone all together. He shall conquer this, he shall.

He lights a cigarette, taking one, two, four deep drags before he rests it in the crystal ashtray and resolves to keep the momentum going today, putting in a quick call to his house keeper to _bypass_ _Akihit-_the spare room when she goes in to clean up and change his bed as usual. No point in treating the room like he'll come back. Because he won't.

He hangs up the phone and takes a few more deep, calming drags and feels the sweet nicotine hit his system, next on the list to purge all memory, all thought of _that person_ from his mind, from his entire being. He forces himself to recall last night, those eyes, that voice - the way Kaede's body had been so open and the boy had been so eager for him, honest about his wants and needs unlike _someone else. _The way that Keade, from the off set, had sought Asami out - had him in his sights, not the other way around like it had been, like with _someone else._

He'll have the boy again, he decides - tonight, soon. Again to keep the momentum going. He'll have Kirishima assist Suoh in tracking down a blasted company that isn't booked and curses the peculiar sudden surge of people moving house in Tokyo - for them to be all booked up.

He doesn't see any other possible reason, it's not like his two best men would lie to him - is there?

**}xXx{**

"Ja, ittekimasu."

Kirishima finally steps out of Asami's office after what seemed like the longest afternoon in history, for his thirty minute break. The man already preparing to rush home to collect a certain someone before finally putting _the plan_ into action.

Today is the day they reunite Asami with Akihito, for better or worse.

He really doesn't want to overthink it for once, over analyse any possible turn of events and outcome for the fear of if it should all go terribly wrong, that it may be too late and yes that Asami should have moved on, leaving Takaba to be tossed out of the apartment to pick up the pieces and fend for himself once more on the cold streets.

Suoh and Kirishima being left to face the wrath of the king of Japan.

He collects the new, smaller stash of sedatives from Suoh and rushes on down to his car, the drive taking mercifully less time due to it being too late for rush hour, but too early for those rushing to get last trains or busses home.

Akihito is sat waiting for him, much to his surprise, though also and perhaps unsurprisingly nursing his back and stomach in his hands, Kirishima having neglected to give him any painkillers this morning after last nights thorough stomach pumping. He gives the boy two now though, the pills making his face light up immediately as he snatches them from Kirishima's palm and downs them with more cherry soda. The only guard seeing then the sheer mess in his usually pristine guest room what with the scattered, empty Pocky boxes and equally empty soda cans.

Not to mention the stench of urine and goodness knows what else coming from the bucket in the far corner.

He has the boy follow him out of the apartment, not needing to take anything with them as all Akihito needs lays within his own room in Asami's apartment and they get into the car without a word. The air charged with an unusual excitement which is rolling off his passenger as he looks eagerly out of the windshield, looking forward to returning to Sion. His haven. He doesn't notice though that they drive the other way, Kirishima's own apartment nestled decidedly and conveniently half way between Asami's flag ship business and his home, lest the man need him to be present at either place quickly and he makes quick work of driving, pulling up somewhat haphazardly in his own Merc.

Expecting imminent distress, discontent or disruption from the boy Kirishima undoes his seat belt quickly as he stops the engine, ready to shush or even wrestle the boy into the penthouse if needs be but before he does either he's struck by the look of awe on Akihito's face.

He's staring, disbelievingly and curiously at the building, the one that houses Asami's apartment. He knows it, he does. Somehow.

Not wasting time Kirishima gets out and bids Akihito to do the same, the boy casting the same awestruck look upon everything he comes across, concierge included as they make their way upward, the halls, the elevator, he has memories stored away for each one of them and somehow they are trying to get out, trying to make themselves known to Akihito who at the moment just interprets it all as noise - those voices in his head.

The guard finally reaches the door to the place that will whether for good or bad hold all the answers and he unlocks it with a derisive _'click'_ - that final little noise mocking them with it's finality. All their work leading to this moment. He's almost remorseful that Suoh couldn't be here too, though fortunately _he's_ stuck with the extremely important role of keeping Asami busy with a long list of nonsense Kirishima had left him with. He lets Akihito in first, reaching around him to flick on the lights and directs the boy to take his shoes off. Akihito still looking stunned, looking confusedly torn between extreme fear and giddying elation.

He gives the kid a rudimentary tour through the apartment, so glad the cleaning lady would have removed all traces of whatever the owner of the place may have done with that boy Suoh mentioned from last night, not wanting to have Akihito greeted with something that may only damage him further. The pair look at the kitchen, the lounges and even peek into Asami's study when Kirishima unlocks it and although Akihito gives a few looks of recognition, his face twitching, wincing as if in pain Kirishima hopes the next two rooms will help him.

Akihito's own bedroom, the master bedroom.

They reach the master bedroom first, the door opening to an ominous darkness which Akihito steps into tentatively, looking back to Kirishima over his shoulder with the whites of his eyes betraying the first few real signs of fear. The guard finally flips on the soft overhead light, bathing the room in gold, the sleek chrome glistening in the warm tungsten glow. The crisp white sheets, soft cream carpet. The view, that view from the window. The view Akihito remembers having at his back as Asami held him hard and fast against that very window. Him calling Asami's name feverishly, wantonly.

He shouts out and almost falls to his knees at the sheer flood of love, at the memories that well up inside him, eyes wide - a film of his life playing before his very eyes. His most vivid moments brought back in colourful, loud Technicolor and through it all. Asami. Yes, he had been trying to get back to Asami!

After several moments he shakily makes it to the bed, to the side that somehow he knows he used to sleep on and tentatively sinks down onto it like he knows he used to, Kirishima forgotten at the moment as all Akihito can see is memories. How many times had he laid here and watched the older man sleep, wanting to much to touch his face, his hair and lips? How many times had he wanted to kiss him awake, but had been too timid to do so? Instead spitting and hissing, cursing the man out in his embarrassment - but it had worked, for them. The fight, the pleasure, the pain. And it's pain he feels now. Pain from wanting to see Asami so, so badly. He runs his hand over the opposite pillow, Asami's pillow and clutches it close, breathing in brokenly the smell of fresh linen yes but also the lingering smell of the man - warm, spicy and smokey. Asami.

He feels giddy as he remembers, so much - too much. He remembers that he was waiting, waiting for Asami when someone, a man came and told him Asami had been hurt badly and that he should come quickly and he had followed - _panicked_ - asking if Asami is ok and the man had just told him to hurry and had lead him a different way out of the building, through a series of dark stairwells in the service area and Akihito didn't think to question it until half way down - when by then it was already far too late and the man was already readying the chloroform in his hands.

From the doorway Kirishima watches Akihito nuzzle the pillow in his arms, finding himself hoping for the boy that this evening turns out like he and Suoh hope as he turns to raid Asami's drug cabinet and remove it's contents to re-home them in the locked study, where a certain little pick pocket's hands can't get to them. He locks the door behind him and triple checks the handle before heading back to the living room, this time finding the boy sat nervously on the couch, limbs jittery and teeth indenting his bottom lip, eyes shooting up when he sees the guard come into the room where he takes out his phone. Sending one solitary text to his partner.

_'He remembers.'_

Akihito rises unsteadily from the sofa and Kirishima notes he'll have to give the kid another pill soon, the once photographer looking increasingly agitated, off colour. The boy in question attempts to talk, opening his mouth once, twice, taking a pause and furrowing his brow before trying again.

"…Kirishima….how long have I…?"

The answer is a little slow in coming as Kirishima pockets his phone and regards Akihito, features taking on a grave severity as he debates softening the blow somehow but unfortunately, facts are facts.

"Two years, just over."

Akihito nods slowly, a deep shuddering breath as he prepares himself to ask the next question - expecting the worst.

"Where is Asami? Is he ok?"

He's surprised when The guards eyes soften slightly, thawing under cold glass.

"He's fine Takaba. Would you like to see him?"

There's silence while Akihito sits back down and casts a nervous glance around, around the place that hasn't seemed to have changed even after two years, if what Kirishima says is true. Two years. Would Asami even want to see him? He feels the weight of it all, of the horror and sheer hell that was his journey - the hell and horror that had preceded it. The time he was taken from Sion and cast off into the abyss. He feels conflicted, guilty, terrified - so many emotions he cannot begin to understand because although he knows he should be more affected, altered by these long months, years - he's just so fucking sure of one thing.

He's sure that he wants to see Asami again, that he wants to be held by Asami again and that he wants the man to take it all away - leaving only the two of them and leaving the whole world behind.

He nods once, vigorously and looks up to Kirishima with his eyes ablaze. He's sure, certain even of just this one thing, even when he was sure of nothing else he had known it and he had been sure enough of it when he was lost to even himself. That he had needed to get back to Sion, to Asami.

And he's fucked if he's going to back down now.

"Good well, he's kept your room as you left it. A mess." He smiles in mock disapproval as Akihito snorts with pleased laughter.

"Take one of these meds and water, sleep it off and we'll -"

He's cut off relaying the plan when his phone rings, a soft curse following him plucking his cell out of his pocket and setting eyes on the caller ID, realising just why the person is calling. He's late back to the office.

"Asami-sama…yes I'm sorry, just running a small errand…"

He says turning slightly and catching Akihito's eye again, the boy perked up and listening intently to the low, familiar voice berating the bespectacled man down the phone line.

"Hmm…yes, well you see I'm looking after a _friends Chihuahua_, hmm yes, it's a yappy little thing…"

Despite himself Akihito cracks another smile, the pointed look thrown his way by 'glasses' reminiscent of old times. He flips him off though, just for good measure which Kirishima sees and laughs at - the sound not going down too well with his less than impressed employer.

"Ehem, yes I understand, it won't happen again Asami-sama…Right away."

So from there he pockets his phone, picking up where he left off with explaining to Akihito the plan for now - to have Akihito take a pill and sleep it off just in time for Asami to make it home when he and Suoh convince him to finish early. Akihito agrees, nervous as hell as he's really not sure Asami would even want to see him - Kirishima oddly quiet on that topic but already the wheels are in motion. All three men involved knowing it's now or never. He takes the pill and settles on top of his old bed.

He's out like a light as Kirishima envelops the penthouse into darkness once again, leaving to face the music with his irate boss.

**}xXx{**

"Suoh…" Asami muses from the back seat, looking out into the cold Tokyo night from the back of the limousine. "…Did you book a removal company yet?"

A small grunt to the negative from the blond behemoth in the front seat and Asami sighs, the fingers of his left hand tapping restlessly on his knee as his other twirls his iPhone absently, debating whether to call Kaede again to _distract_ him for the night - no, not to distract, to indulge - _moving on,_ remember? He collects himself and taps out a swift text before lighting a much needed cigarette, inhaling deeply. Noting to himself that while progress may be halted in one respect does_ not mean_ that it should also be in another.

He'll have the boy again and forget all about _those_ eyes. The ones that haunt his dreams every night, the usually fierce ones that had cried in his dreams last night. But Asami forges on like only he can. quashing any silly ideas of sentimentality or notions on _love. _Such a concept should never even be considered by a man such as he. The king of Japan.

"I see…ensure you succeed tomorrow, no excuses. And after you've dropped me off, collect Kaede. Bring him to me."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Suoh says as he and Kirishima exchange terse glances, ones that say -_ 'this may very well be our last night on Earth…good working with you, buddy.'_ But they both face forward, knowing not only that it's far too late to back out now as Takaba is already likely waking up in Asami's apartment but that they would do it all over again anyway, they would still try to right that wrong that was committed two long years ago.

Their thoughts are interrupted by a quiet beep from Asami's cell. A text from Kaede. Punctuated with a wink emoji that immediately has Asami thinking of _someone else_ that used to leave him silly little drawings on notes, childish emoji in texts and he struggles to push even that thought aside, of Akihito. He curses softly and moves over to the limo's bar, pouring a generous two fingers of whiskey and gulping it down before pouring one more as his men look on with concern from the front of the car, now reassuring glances being sent each others way.

Oh yes, they think. They're doing the right thing.

**_. . . . ._**

_The phone rings seven times before it's picked up. An irritable German accented Japanese coming down the line in a seemingly bored exhale. _

_"Is it done?"_

_"Uh naa, not yet, I'll do it tonight - we're meeting again and I have a foolproof plan now. This is going a little too easily though, he's actually so eager it's not even fun…"_

_"Whatever, just make sure you do it. Contact me then to confirm as usual and I'll let Dürer know immediately."_

_"'Kay then, 'seeya'"_

_The line goes dead, the one with the codename 'Kaede' holding the phone to his chin in contemplation over the past few days, shadowing and studying - finally seducing Asami Ryuichi before failing to drug him. Not that he regrets a thing as it had been so fucking delicious, but perhaps too easy. It's a shame, it really is - that not only is this Asami guy a good lay but he had seemed kinda' sweet too. Well, as sweet as the guy who dismembered his employers father can be…_

_Oh well. Another day and all that…._

**. . . . .**

"Ja, Asami-sama, we'll just be uh, _going…._"

The man nods, dismissing his men so they can bow out and close the front door behind them and locking it as their boss can't be too careful these days. They silently wish Takaba the best of luck as they head to the usual bar - needing a beer. There's no way they'll be collecting the boy Asami had ordered them to get _until_ they hear that it's absolutely necessary, only if he in fact does send Akihito away.

Asami makes his way though the apartment. Silent, dark. Losing his jacket, vest, guns and holster before Heading to the kitchen to fix a drink, reaching the living room where he turns on the nearby standing lamp and looks out to the view Akihito had loved so much, thinking that he really will ensure that Kirishima and Suoh acquire a van tomorrow. He may even ask to see if the file has been shredded, noting to himself that it could be more therapeutic if he were to have rid of it himself, seeing those many photo's of fierce brown eyes disappear into the whirring machine. Getting sliced and destroyed.

He pours another drink and takes another sip, his breath fogging up the glass slightly as he feels the gravity of it. Never seeing_ him,_ again.

He casts his eyes over his glittering city for a long time, standing in absolute silence and amongst the sinister shadows, long and distorted shapes cast over the walls and floor. His own face.

He drinks until the bottle is half way gone, until all thats left in the is the partially melted ice at the bottom of his tumbler. Alcohol not numbing this feeling. _This pain. _

_"A…"_

Theres the _tiniest_ of noises, too quiet to be heard over the soft clink of ice cubes at the bottom of Asami's glass as he swirls them around, looking down at his glass deep in thought. There's a slight swallow before the noise happens again, slightly braver than before but still soft, _still so sweet._

_"...Asami…"_

The man swears his heart stops and despite himself he freezes, muscles tensing and breath caught in his chest as if moving even in the slightest would break this illusion forever. He swallows a thick lump in his throat and closes his eyes for a moment, in prayer - and looks up from his tumbler into the glass before him - his sharp, unbelieving gaze such a stark contrast to the soft reflection in the huge window. The reflection that had all but whispered his name. So familiar.

It's an apparition, a spectre, finally a waking dream and an image of the boy who had been haunting his thoughts for two years - but what a welcome one it is and somewhere he hears yet another noise as he stares at the reflection in the window before him - of Akihito, here. It's a dull thunk and he realises his glass has at some point slipped from his hand to the floor. Diluted Whiskey soaking into his luxurious imported carpet.

He finds he can't move, turn, do anything that could break the spell and doesn't dare take his eyes away for even a moment, not daring to even blink as he tries to drink in this vision, this bewitching, cruel trick of the light that's making him recall the person he so desperately wants to purge from his mind. His heart.

He gasps when it talks again.

"Asami I -"

It says, hand clutching the elbow of his right arm nervously as tears finally fall _silently_, a heart wrenching smile, so warm it makes Asami's chest ache and the creature opens his mouth a few times to try and speak until finally and with a small sob it finally does, with tears framing it's face. A small smile. Saying the only thing that matters.

"Ta-Tadaima."

_I'm home._

It's only then Asami turns around, left foot stepping into the icy, whiskey coloured ice and water melting into his cream carpet, not that he notices in the slightest. The man too overwhelmed, too overcome. It could be a dream, it could still be an apparition or Asami could have _finally_ gone crazy but the fact remains that _he's seeing Akihito_. His Akihito, just a few feet away and crying. crying for him.

He takes the first tentative step forward, half expecting the vision, the ghost to just vanish but it doesn't. Nor does it do so on the second, third or forth step and on the fifth - he's right there - he's close enough to touch. It may be hours before Asami gathers the courage to reach out a hand, his eyes closed - his fingertips daring to brush against Akihito's cheek so softly, a breath coming suddenly hard and fast upon contact with that familiarly soft skin, the shock of it burning under his eyelids until he dares to look again - into those eyes - those eyes that have tortured his dreams and nightmares, for two years.

His hand greedily claims Akihito's cheek and the boy leans into it, warm tears hitting his fingers and rolling onto his wrist as he only looks on in wonderment.

_"How…?" _

He finds himself asking Akihito - anyone. He's dead, hasn't he been dead? Isn't he dead? How is Asami touching him like this? Why is the touch of his skin so real? If he rubs a thumb over Akihito's soft lips like this how can he feel his breath? Breathing. _Akihito is here and he's breathing._

He feels braver now, fortified and strong and he reaches up his other hand and cups Akihito's face completely. Eyes searching his, asking - pleading that if this is fake, even if it is a dream then please, please don't ever let it end.

In a moment that seems to take_ far too long _to come Asami presses his lips to Akihito's and it's impossible to tell whose are trembling more. He brushes his lips over Akihito's again and again, relishing the feel of warm skin and fluttering breath. Finally pressing kisses to the boys tears, his eyes and temples before finally letting go only to envelop the smaller body completely in his arms. Holding him _so tightly_ as Akihito does the same. Two years. Two fucking years. He can't stop pressing his face, nose into Akihito's hair, the strong smell of hair dye still not gone completely but he can still tell - can still it's his Akihito. Here in the fucking flesh.

They stay like that for a long time, both unwilling to break the moment, both wishing they had never been apart until Asami's phone rings and he ignores it for a long time, until Akihito laughs and tells him it might be important.

He tuts but doesn't let go of his photographer completely as he answers - his eyes still locked on him lest he ups and disappears again.

It's Kaede on the line and he answers without letting the boy get a chance to speak, eyes firmly on and an arm still securely around Akihito as he talks clearly and succinctly into the phone.

"-Your services will no longer be required. Don't call this number again."

And he hangs up, throwing the phone to he doesn't know where before capturing Akihito in his arms again. This time greedily seeking out his lips also, all out grinning against them as the breath catches in his throat as reality truly crashes down on them both.

"Okaeri, Akihito."


End file.
